


【火影忍者】名为晓的保姆俱乐部

by Fubukiakiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fade to Black, Farce, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Idiots in Love, If you want to get technical, Kidnapping, M/M, Mood Whiplash, Rin ex Machina, househusband fantasies, kakashi chooses differently, obito is also a bit of an idiot, obito the megalomaniac, shinobi morals, so obito chooses differently, timelines are just suggestions, who let the akatsuki in here, you can find hiruzen at the shinobi margaritaville
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubukiakiya/pseuds/Fubukiakiya
Summary: 带土迅速地想了想，“他们是一个... 保姆俱乐部”“一个俱乐部，”卡卡西平静地说。“是的，一个... 保姆俱乐部。”“我明白了，”卡卡西说，显然他什么都没明白。“是啊，外套上的云彩应该是让孩子们放松的视觉效果? ” 带土说，同时他决定给自己挖掘更深的坑。“红色和黑色。”“好吧，配色方案也许可以改变，”带土承认。 他听到小南从桌子底下哼了一声。他瞥了飞段一眼，对方的肩膀正在颤抖，让整个窗帘都在嘲笑带土。(卡卡西决定抚养没人。 晓采取了新的方向。)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hoshigaki Kisame/Karatachi Yagura, Konan/Nagato | Pain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Akatsuki Babysitter's Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933113) by [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/pseuds/beetlebee). 

> 授权翻译  
原作者：我一开始就把卡卡西和带土的年龄提高到了16岁，以便使这篇文更好地运作，并且让他们逃脱这本书中所发生的一切。 无论如何这是一个非常傻的同人小说，我轻轻地报复的噩梦般的火影忍者原著。 确切的时间是什么时候招募晓的成员的？ 在时间和空间的任何一点上，自来也在哪里？ 你想象你想要什么。 它不应该妨碍你的享受，我希望你坐下来，并享受阅读这篇文章。

这一切都因为愚蠢的白痴卡卡西而分崩离析。

带土希望卡卡西能放弃，陷入绝望，那样对方就能真实地看到这个世界是一个残酷的、无法治愈的地狱。

但是他... 从没想到会这样。

卡卡西坚持要照顾鸣人。 他推翻了所有人和所有事，使用了每一个卑鄙的策略和来自猿飞挥之不去的多愁善感，以此来维系他最后的家人。

尽管发生了这一切，卡卡西仍然坚持着。 勉强吧。 这是一根随时可能断裂的线，但是这根线还在。

带土可以打断它，但是。

带土看着卡卡西再次坐在纪念碑前，抱着一个熟睡的婴儿，和鬼魂说话。 他心中剩下的愤怒几乎因为这一幕荡然无存。

”我今天把鸣人带来了，带土。”

带土情不自禁地从树后走了出来。

“我只是——我希望你在这里。我希望你能和我在一起。”

他静静地走近一些。

“你会做得比我好得多。 嗯，不，我记得你表弟止水告诉我的那个故事，当你把鼬扔到池塘里。 所以也许并没有那么好。”

带土摘下了他的面具。

“但这很有趣，对吧？ 我们都可能在这个问题上跌跌撞撞。”

“是啊，”带土说，“那会很有趣的。”

卡卡西全身紧张起来。 鸣人睁开眼睛，打了个哈欠，又睡着了。

卡卡西非常小心地转过抬起的头来， “带土... ? ”

“嘿，白痴卡卡西。”

“你来了，”卡卡西说，语气听起来充满了使极为忧伤的希望。

“我在这里，”带土在卡卡西旁边坐下时回答。 他觉得自己的胃有点在翻滚。 他试图忽视它， “对不起，我迟到了。”

“你真的来了? ” 卡卡西又说了一遍，试探性地伸出一只手，好像害怕自己的手会直接穿过带土一样。

带土靠过去在半路和对方的手相遇。 “我在这里，”他回答说，卡卡西像是在看奇迹一样盯着他们紧握的双手，“ ... ... 因为你根本不会养孩子。”

“我完全有能力，”卡卡西直截了当地撒谎。

带土哼了一声。 “你做过多少个D级保姆任务？ 你以前抱过婴儿吗? ” 他问道。

“我看不出这有什么关系，”卡卡西愉快地说，玩弄着带土的手指。

带土转了转眼珠， “对。 所以我想我应该来见一下你——”

当卡卡西用力抓住带土的手腕时，带土已经站了起来。 “不要。 别再离开我了，”他粗声粗气地说。

带土知道他正处于某种不可逆转的事情的尖端。 他制定的那么多计划都会被彻底毁掉。 但也许...

也许他还可以在这个梦里玩一会儿。

(也许琳会想要这个。)

“我不会走的，我保证。”

绝会生气的。

。。。。。。

“而且我那个小混蛋止水发誓要保密的——别笑我，白痴卡卡西! ”

。。。。。。

好吧，他可能因为这个同意卡卡西的话，但是带土也不知道怎么处理婴儿。 卡卡西和带土都还不是成年人，哦，他在开什么玩笑，他会搞砸的。

然而，如果他要假装这一切都是真的，至少他的工资单上有一些负责任的成年人，他可以窃听别人的建议。

“小南! ” 带土发出嘶嘶的声音，招呼她到他们藏身处一个特别黑暗和隐蔽的角落去。

小南优雅地挑了挑眉毛，“斑。”

“实际上，我叫带土，但我需要你的帮助! ”

小南扬起另一边的眉毛。 “带土？ ” 她问道，然后眯起眼睛越来越怀疑。

带土挥了挥手， “别管名字的事，也别告诉绝我告诉过你，不过你对婴儿了解多少? ”

“ ... ... 婴儿。”

“是的，你是唯一一个我真正考虑过问的人。”

“因为我是个女人? ” 她问道，脸上的表情令人毛骨悚然。

“不，因为你似乎是这个组织里唯一一个对任何事情都有明智建议的人。 你以为我会问蝎吗？ 飞段? ”

“嗯。” 她放慢了让血液凝结的速度， “明白了。”

。。。。。。

第二天，带土经由神威偷偷把小南带到卡卡西的公寓。 长门也跟随着，尽可能在所有那些查克拉黑棒在他的背部的情况下。

他们低头看着睡在摇篮里拥抱着一只长毛绒的狗的鸣人。 如果他是别人的话，即使是长门也会被可爱到。

小南把目光移开，以批判的眼光审视着这间公寓。 “这个地方很小，对孩子来说并不安全，特别是一旦他再大一点。” 她从沙发后面挑出了几把苦无，扬起眉毛证明自己的观点。

带土为卡卡西辩护。 “他在用他所拥有的东西。 我想他努力了，让鸣人吃饱穿暖。 他对任务的需求也很高。 老实说，我认为在我介入之前，他只让他的狗看着这个孩子。”带土耸耸肩说。

“但你确实介入了。” 她看起来几乎是赞同的，就好像她开始相信带土不是一个完全无情的混蛋。 真讽刺。

然后她又皱起了眉头， “这仍将是一个挑战。 你的朋友还有其他亲戚吗? ”

“卡卡西是一个人，但是，”带土毫不犹豫地回答，“自来也是这孩子的教父。”

“自来也，”长门冷漠地说。小南也皱起了更深的眉头。

“不管怎样，他应该是，”带土说。 “他去了... ... 某个地方。” 如果带土的间谍给的消息确切的话，在风之国， “他肯定不在木叶。”

“他当然不在，”长门说，带着一丝苦涩。

小南回头看了没人一会儿。 他睡觉时打喷嚏。 她歪着头说: “我可以当他的教父。”

不管带土以为她会说什么，都不是这个，“我，好吧，行了吧？ 还有教母的选择——”

“我现在是教父了，”小南说。

。。。。。。

原来佩恩六道是为那些知道如何做好婴儿安全措施的人准备的。 小南是对的，这个地方有点危险。 卡卡西作为一个单亲家长抚养鸣人，可能仅仅是因为这个孩子是有史以来最快乐和最无所谓的孩子。 带土相当肯定婴儿不应该是这么随和的，但是，嘿，他不会抱怨。

他应该更多疑一些。

在一切几乎走向地狱的那天，鸣人果断地表示不快乐。 更糟糕的是，显然晓是最八卦的人，在所有人中，飞段和蝎都想帮忙照顾孩子。 或者至少看看谣言是不是真的。

鸣人不断变得挑剔，直到他是全面爆发哭泣。带土拼命地想弄清楚，当鸣人在他耳边不停地尖叫时，他到底做了什么让鸣人这样。

蝎没有退缩，而是紧紧抓住他正在削的玩具。

“他到底有什么毛病? ” 飞段捂住耳朵，对着喧闹声大叫起来。

小南说: “有时候宝宝只是不开心。”。

“或者是胃部的不适，”长门补充说。

“这是什么测试吗，琳? ” 当鸣人哭泣时，带土问自己。 带土很可能做了什么让他受到这样的对待。 然后他看到了那个膨胀的齿龈，那个孩子的第一只牙就是从那里进来的， “妈的。”

小南四处寻找一枚牙的痕迹，而带土则让鸣人啃咬他奇怪的植物性物质的手指。 蝎很久以前就把自己锁在了一个柜子里，以避免噪音。

鸣人最后终于在带土的怀里睡着了，但是每当带土试图把他放进婴儿床时，鸣人就威胁仿佛要醒过来。 在接下来的五个小时里，带土只好听天由命地抱着孩子。

这绝对是来自琳的考验。

他们又聚集在厨房的餐桌旁。 长门疲惫地瘫坐在轮椅里。 “世界将知道腹部绞痛的真正痛苦，”他喃喃自语。

“他只是在长牙，长门。”

长门滑下去得更厉害了，“随便吧。”

“如果弥彦现在看到我们，他会笑的。” 小南打了个哈欠说，但是那微微的笑容却在她的嘴角上挣扎着。 长门回以微笑。

飞段揉了揉头的一侧。 “去他|妈的那个孩子的叫声让我该死的耳朵流血，”他低声说，因为即使是他也没有受虐狂到把鸣人叫醒的程度。 然后他的眼睛亮了起来，“流血的耳朵... ... 嘿，我可以带他一起去打架... ... ”

“不，糟糕，”小南从身上扯下一卷纸，用它砸了飞段， “你知道第一条规矩。”

“第一条规矩? 什么第一条规矩? ”带土问。

没有人回答他。

。。。。。。

但是一个避免的灾难导致了另一个灾难。 鸣人只睡了三十分钟，带土就听到前窗打开的声音。 卡卡西回家太早了。 搞什么？

更糟糕的是，鸣人选择在这一刻再次醒来，开始大惊小怪。 带土转过头，当他徒劳地试图阻止鸣人再次哭泣的时候嘶嘶地说: “大家都躲起来! ” 

蝎和小南躲到桌子底下。 长门转过身来，去了冰箱的另一边。

飞段躲在窗帘后面。

带土想把头放在手里。

卡卡西大步走进来，为鸣人伸出贪婪的手。 鸣人放下了他昏昏欲睡的愁容，整个脸都亮了起来。 他高兴地尖叫着，在带土的怀抱里扭动着。

“回家高兴吗? ” 带土边问边把鸣人交给我，尽量让自己听起来很随意。

“是的，”卡卡西叹了口气，紧紧地抱着婴儿，用鼻子爱抚着他。 鸣人咯咯地笑着，用手抓着卡卡西的头发。

当卡卡西从鸣人身上抬起头来问道: “带土，我厨房里的这些人是谁? ”

“啊，什么人? ”带土睁大眼睛撒谎说。

卡卡西看着那块凹凸不平的窗帘，回到了带土身上，对此谎话无动于衷。

带土迅速地想了想， “他们是一个...保姆俱乐部”

“漂亮的救场，”带土想。

“一个俱乐部，”卡卡西平静地说。

“是的，一个... 保姆俱乐部。”

“我明白了，”卡卡西说，显然他什么都没明白。

“是啊，外套上的云彩应该是让孩子们放松的视觉效果? ” 带土说，同时他决定给自己挖掘更深的坑。

“红色和黑色。”

“好吧，配色方案也许可以改变，”带土承认。 他听到小南从桌子底下哼了一声。

他瞥了飞段一眼，对方的肩膀正在颤抖，让整个窗帘都在嘲笑带土。

。。。。。。

引入‘绝对不是晓组织’的进展好于预期。

小南说: “我们一直在帮助带土学习如何照顾孩子。”。

“我做的玩具，”蝎说着，欢快的举起木块和... 令人不安的狐狸木偶。

“我帮你们家做了婴儿安全防护，别问我怎么做到的，”长门说。

“我做了一些很棒的晚餐，你可以重新加热，这样你就不用做饭了。”

他们都转过身来，盯着飞段。

飞段耸起肩膀，自我防卫道： “他|妈的什么？ 照顾婴儿要干很多活，而我不是一个糟糕的厨师！ 那是角都! ”

。。。。。。

这个问题解决后，带土可以向卡卡西保证鸣人在工作的时候会得到很好的照顾。 说真的，当卡卡西外出执行任务时，带土并不介意照顾鸣人。

但是，任务。

带土不喜欢暗部的卡卡西。 他讨厌卡卡西每次戴上面具跳出窗外。 带土那部分不理智的、恐惧的情绪认为这可能是他最后一次见到卡卡西，最后一次盯着他那愚蠢的戴着面具的脸的每一寸。同样的恐惧出现在带土最黑暗和最沉默的被困在那个洞穴里的时刻。

所以他有一次可能会让长门或者小南或者其他什么人在他跟随卡卡西的时候看一会儿鸣人。 或者五次。

他也许还为卡卡西除掉了几个敌人，就几个。

带土觉得自己偷偷摸摸的，直到一天晚上卡卡西把他逼到角落里。 当带土听到卡卡西合上他的书时，他正忙着在鸣人头顶上挂上一串暗色的手里剑。

“带土。”

“嗯? ”

“我有个有趣的故事要告诉你。”

“是吗? ”

“在我最近的几次任务中，我有一种奇怪的感觉，有人在跟踪我。 再加上一些与我的小队无关的神秘敌人死亡事件，我不得不怀疑: 我是在妄想还是有什么问题? ”

“哈，哇，真奇怪，”带土撒谎说。

“是的。 所以，想象一下，当我最近的任务不仅没有遇到任何抵抗，而且我的目标在我到达之前就已经被斩首，完全符合我的任务简报的要求时，我有多么惊讶。”

“嗯。” 也许如果带土把手里剑拨得再响一点，他就可以假装没听见。

“我还碰巧闻到了一种你喜欢的新巧克力的香味，目前这种香味只有在 木叶才有。”

该死。

卡卡西抓住带土的手腕，让手里剑停了下来， “你以为你在干什么? ”

视觉刺激对婴儿很重要ー

“你知道我的意思。 你为什么要干涉我的任务。” 卡卡西看起来很生气。

“妨碍? 什么，不，我，呃... ”

“你认为我有那么弱吗? ” 卡卡西低声说，他的手颤抖着， ”是... 是关于 琳... ”

“不! ” 不，不，不，不，带土不是要去那里。 该死，带土根本不是这个意思。 他想过逃到神威空间里，但脱口而出：“我只是不想让你这么做。”

“不要我做什么? ”

“待在暗部。” 不是在那个鬼鬼祟祟的团藏附近，那个偷偷摸摸的家伙。 不是在卡卡西会接到最糟糕的自杀任务的地方。带土可能会失去他。

“那我怎么养鸣人呢? 当农民吗? ”

带土几乎想说是的，但那会侮辱卡卡西的技术，他的天赋和作为一个战士和猎人的技巧。 带土可以整天看着卡卡西杀人。

卡卡西继续说，“我们是忍者。 我是上忍。 无论我在哪里，我的任务几乎总是危险的。”

“我只是——”带土转过头去， “我想去那里。 以确保你能回来。”

“带土，”卡卡西的目光柔和地说，“我有你的眼睛，不是吗? ”

带土抬起头，“什么? ”

卡卡西把他伤痕累累的脸颊捧在手中，“那么你就会永远和我在一起。”

哦。

卡卡西拍了拍带土的肩膀。 “现在不要再跟着我执行任务了。 你让我的报告写起来像个噩梦。” 他转过身去挠咯吱笑着的鸣人的两侧，然后才把他抱起来， “该吃晚饭了吗，小狗？ 我认为是的。”

带土看着卡卡西慢悠悠地走开。 卡卡西的手放在他脸颊上的声音使他感到局促不安和奇怪。 事实上，他整个脸都感觉有点热，胸前有些奇怪的东西翻了个筋斗

哦，哦，不。

。。。。。。

所以，卡卡西还在暗部。 带土对此仍有强烈的看法。 他们的争论，一旦爆发，似乎就是在兜圈子。

“我必须向议会证明我有能力在经济上支持鸣人，”这一直是卡卡西令人厌倦的借口。

带土说，我管理着一个收入数百万的恐怖组织，我可以在任何地方永远支持你和鸣人。

他认为卡卡西不会喜欢‘恐怖分子’这个词。

他的思绪也会随之转向一个家庭主夫的幻想，然后危险的转向一个只穿着厨房围裙的卡卡西。 带土很快就转移了话题。

。。。。。。

其他消息，卡卡西还被授予了忍者妈妈俱乐部的荣誉会员。 他发现因犬冢爪拖着他去参加他的第一次会议。

卡卡西说他能够忍受，至少他们没有把鸣人当作怪物。

而带土并没有再次跟踪他，好吧，他只是在确保卡卡西一切正常，没有人会为难他。

犬冢爪抢先一步。 “如果有人找你麻烦，孩子，我就撕开他们的喉咙。” 她露出牙齿笑了。

但是是宇智波美琴成为了卡卡西最大的支持者。她给了卡卡西一些建议，鼓励，并承诺将来会让她的儿子佐助和鸣人一起玩。

“这是玖辛奈想要的，”她苦乐参半地说。

带土那颗尚未死去的心因为某种奇怪的原因而紧握着。 他无情地碾碎了它。

其他的女人分享着忍者的八卦，对最近在木叶发生的事情和赌博一笑置之。 卡卡西没说什么，但是没有人介意，带土看着他最好的朋友耸起的肩膀少了一点。

“我真的希望你能继续来参加会议。 这是一个减压、交流秘诀的地方，对于我们中的许多人来说，也是一个远离我们的另一半的地方，” 美琴眨着眼睛说，然后她向窗外瞥了一眼。

直视带土。

卡卡西开始参加更多的会议，带土明智地呆在家里。

。。。。。。

“你考虑过办一个婴儿洗礼会吗? ”角都一边放下笔一边说。

“我不认为你可以在婴儿已经六个月大的时候举办一个婴儿洗礼会，”带土疲惫地说。 他们这个月的账目一团糟。

“那就办一场搬家派对吧，免费赠送礼物，省钱。”

“什么房子？ 你是不是要一直提这件事，直到我屈服? ” 带土问。

“没有。”

带土眯起眼睛看着他，“你已经发出邀请了。”

“是的。”

带土没有把头猛撞在桌子上，但他受到了强烈的诱惑。

好吧反正卡卡西和鸣人也可以住大点的公寓。

。。。。。。

“注意了，”小南厉声说： “在我们离开去为聚会做准备之前，让我们把话说清楚: 第一条规矩是什么? ”

“哦! ” 鬼鲛举起手， “第一条规矩是不要惹老板的男朋友和孩子。”

“老板的什么? ”带土没有在尖叫。

小南不理他，“那第二个呢? ”

“不要告诉绝，”大家齐声说。

。。。。。。

婴儿送礼会 / 搬家派对... 好吧。 带土因为偷偷把这些叛忍带进他们新的三居室公寓而紧张不安。 至少还没有人弄坏家具。 每个人都忙着轮流唠叨鸣人有多可爱。

鸣人终于开始大惊小怪，卡卡西说: “我去喂它，让它躺下小睡一会儿。 我马上就回来。”

大约五分钟后，带土发现ーー

“谁邀请了大蛇丸? ” 带土对他的部下发出嘘声。

蝎不明白， “他是晓组织的成员。”

“他在回复邀请函时答应带上搬家礼物，”角都补充说。

“好吧，但是在所有人中要帮助他潜入木叶? ” 带土深吸了一口气， “只是。 说真的，别让卡卡西看到他。”

大蛇丸借此机会瞄准了带土。 他眼睛一眨不眨的盯着带土。 他还拿着一株室内植物。

“九尾人柱力在你手上。 一直都是，”他开门见山地说。

“首先，他的名字是鸣人。 其次，他没有人关心他! ” 带土说，没有一丝讽刺的意味，”自来也本来应该，但是... ”

“自来也? ” 大蛇丸发出嘶嘶声，“那个白痴被信任去照顾一个婴儿? ”

“当鸣人需要他的时候，他肯定不在这里! ”

“没错，”大蛇丸点点头说：“没错，当你真正需要他的时候，那个白痴从来不在你身边。”

这背后肯定有一个故事，带土不确定他是否想知道。

“我们取代了他。好吧，”带土补充道：“小南正式成为教父了。”

“这是... ... 明智之举。” 三忍中的蛇停顿了一会儿，然后问道: “我可以做教母吗? ”

一个偷听的角都义愤填膺地喘着粗气，“我想当教母! ”

一场争论爆发了。 带土担心他们所有的新盆栽会成为潜在的牺牲品。

卡卡西的声音从走廊传来， “Maa，有什么需要大吵大闹的？ 你会把鸣人从睡中吵醒的。”

在卡卡西走进来的几秒钟前，带土急忙把大蛇丸推到桌子下面。 其他所有人都呆住了，而卡卡西则四处张望，心存怀疑。 “怎么回事? ”

每个人都面面相觑。 长门大声说：“我们意识到你没有为鸣人选择教母，现在每个人都想要这个位置。”

卡卡西耸耸肩， “为什么不让每个人都做教母呢？ 没有规定说只能有一个。”

他们都对此低声抱怨勉强同意。

“ ... 等一下，”飞段说：“如果大家能当教母，那我也想当教父... ”

“不，”小南说，“教父只能有一个。” 听到一些微弱的抗议，她补充道: “你愿意和我争夺头衔吗? ”

没人尝试过。

。。。。。。

“带土，我能和你谈一会儿吗? ” 派对结束后，大部分客人都走了的时候长门问道。 带土从拾陶器碎片的地方抬起头来——只有一株室内植物被砸碎，这让他非常欣慰——点了点头。

他们把自己挤到起居室的一个角落里。 “正如你所知，”长门开始，“晓已经变得... 沉迷于你的家庭生活而分心。 但是，我们对和平的追求应当始终放在第一位。”

带土保持沉默。 如果长门胆敢提出任何反对卡卡西或鸣人的建议，带土就会把长门的眼珠子挖出来然后... .

“话虽如此，我的一些理想... ... ”当他扫视房间另一头的小南时，他的声音慢了下来。鸣人坐在她的怀中，她在与卡卡西聊天， “好吧。 有了这种放纵，我可能改变了通往目标的道路。”

哦。

“我也有一个愿望，以减轻一些我的个人情况，”长门说，他把他的下巴，以手势的所有自己。

好家伙。

“是的，”长门说，看到带土脸上的轻微表情， “我已经接受了使用外道作为移动的方式，但也许有些人，比如... ... 千手纲手 ，可以帮助改变这种状况。”

操。

追踪纲手并不太困难。 说服她来到这里完全是另外一回事。

。。。。。。

带土跟随着越来越激动的赌场主人的踪迹，发现纲手醉在一个破旧的酒吧。

“你他|妈的想要什么? ” 纲手咕哝着，脸朝下趴在一个可疑的粘糊糊的吧台上，“滚开。”

“纲手，”带土开始说：“我需要你回到木叶——”

“当然不会，”她咆哮着，抬起头怒视着带土。

“只是去拜访旗木卡卡西。 他有个孩子，而且... ”

“旗木？ 朔茂的孩子有个孩子？ 他现在多大了，十二岁? ”

“实际上是十六岁，你能听我说吗？ 这个孩子就是鸣人。 漩涡鸣人。”

纲手平息了，“ ... ... 一个漩涡? ”

“是的，几个月来，卡卡西没有别人帮忙。 他需要他所有的家人。”

“哦，得了吧，”纲手鼻子里哼了一声，“那个村子里不可能没有其他人能帮上忙。”

“你的老师猿飞打算直接宣布他是个孤儿。 鸣人的父母曾任命自来也为教父，但是——”

纲手让她的饮品呛到了。 “自来也？ 真的吗? ” 她咳出来了。 “然后那个笨蛋就跑掉了，对吗? ” 她低头看着自己的饮料，旋转着杯子。 “我想我自己也可以这么说，”她苦涩地对自己说，陷入了沉思和旧回忆。

带土屏住呼吸，等着她回来。

几分钟后，她的目光消失了。 然后她的脸扭曲了一下， “如果这是一个让我成为火影的狗屁策略——”

“啊，不。 当然不是。 我甚至不在乎你是否会待很久。 我只是希望你去卡卡西和鸣人... ... 还要给我的一个同事做个检查。”

“检查，” 纲手表示怀疑。

“付费咨询。 只是一个物理治疗的建议，”带土说，大大降低了长门令人震惊的健康问题。

“ ... 没有血? ”纲手问道。

”没有血。”也许吧。

带土一边看着，一边思考着为了一个可爱的小宝宝亲戚和一份有偿工作去拜访木叶的利弊。 他决定给这笔交易加点甜头。 角都可能会因此而勒死他，但是: “我们也可以还清你所有的债务——”

“好了，”纲手打断了她，站了起来，站得异常稳， “我去找静音和我的行李。 我们什么时候出发? ”

。。。。。。

“这是一个巧妙的把戏，”当带土把她和静音经由神威送到他的起居室时，纲手说。 她转过身来，发现一个机警的卡卡西从厨房向外张望，“好吧，旗木，孩子在哪儿? ”

“纲手大人，”卡卡西从他的防守立场惊讶得说： “你在这儿干什么? ”

“只是来看看。 但我必须为家人在这里，不是吗? ” 她带着自嘲的微笑问道。

当他们朝育儿室走去的时候，卡卡西好奇地看着带土。 带土谨慎地向他竖起了大拇指。

静音观察到，纲手看起来像鸣人， “他看起来很健康，体重正常，但你们两个一直带他去看医生，对吗? ”

带土差不多忘记了医疗预约，他转向了卡卡西。

卡卡西的回答很有启发性， “差不多吧。犬冢爪找到了另一个犬冢来帮忙。”

“犬冢? 兽医? ”

“当我第一次收养鸣人的时候，没有一个医生对他感兴趣，所以... ... ”卡卡西低着头，看起来就像一只被踢过的小狗。 带土不知道他到底在玩什么花样，这个狡猾的小混蛋。 考虑到纲手脸上令人毛骨悚然的表情，这招奏效了。

鸣人又得到了一个教母。

。。。。。。

纲手在她的狂暴行为中可能已经撞上了一堵承重墙，但是木叶的医院现在也有了一位新的医疗主任。

。。。。。。

一周后，当纲手上门拜访长门时，他们都能听到纲手隔着门尖叫: “你他|妈的干了什么? ”

然后就安静下来了。 小南看起来紧张得要崩溃了。 就连静音也被这样的寂静弄得心神不宁。 又过了紧张的十五分钟后，纲手打开了门，把长门推出去给等在那里的窃听者。

“怎么样? ”带土问。小南焦虑地看着。

“这不仅仅是一次咨询，你这个小混蛋，” 纲手愤怒地说： “你真的很幸运，我选择留下来。”

“但是你能帮他吗? ” 小南忧虑地抿着嘴问道。

纲手用一种稍微更加同情的表情看着小南， “嗯，要消除他所造成的身体伤害还需要大量的工作。 他可能永远不会完全康复，但我会尽我所能。 他还没死的唯一原因就是他是一个漩涡。”

“我是个什么？”长门说。

。。。。。。

令他高兴的是，长门获得了从教母升级为叔叔的头衔。

飞段问道: “我也能成为一个... ... ”

“不，”长门和小南同时说。

“狗娘养的! ” 飞段踢翻了一个垃圾桶，怒吼道。


	2. 第二章

又过了一个星期，自来也出现在公寓外面。

自来也，闯进了长门的一个物理治疗会面。

自来也，他肯定看到了他们的晓组织外套挂在沙发的一边。

自来也立即将这些事情联系起来，并确认他以前被认为已经死亡的学生是被通缉的恐怖分子。

长门紧张起来，准备出击。 晓南的脸上一片空白，眼神中充满了死亡的意味。 带土叹了口气，让他的写轮眼旋转着出现。 至少鸣人在育儿室里是安全的。 他无所事事地希望他们不要把卡卡西从任务后的小睡中吵醒，或者把血弄到新地毯上。

但是在任何人可以互相谋杀之前，纲手锁住了自来也的头。

“你这个白痴，”她责备道：“你不知道怎么敲门吗? ”

“公主，他们是—”

“是的，我看到你已经见到保姆俱乐部了，”她讽刺地说。

“这些是晓。 他们是恐怖分子。”自来也亚历山大的说。

纲手瞪着他，然后带着嘲笑的表情说: “哈，真奇怪。 对我来说，他们就像保姆一样! ”

“保姆？ 公主，求你了，鸣人可能有危险——”

纲手用一只手抓起了自来也。 “鸣人？你和我，”她嘶嘶地说：“要谈谈鸣人。” 她用力拖着自来也穿过前门，然后门砰地一声关上了。

带土看着纲手跺着脚走到街上，然后打量着在地板上的报纸。 他只是让小南自己慢慢冷静下来。

“带土？ 我听到了喊叫声。” 卡卡西睡眼惺忪地走了出来，一件防护衣穿在他睡衣上，手里拿着一把短刀。

“没关系，”带土说：“自来也刚走。”

“啊，”卡卡西眨着眼睛说： “自来也来过这里？ 真的吗? ”

“我不知道他现在为什么要来，但是我们并不是他所期望的那样。 他... ... 看到我们在这里，感到很惊讶，”小南冷淡地说。 长门的脸是紧张的，因为他慢慢地抱着鸣人从育儿室里出来。

“我很惊讶他竟然在这里露出了他那张愚蠢的脸，”带土抱怨道。

“这很奇怪。” 卡卡西拖着脚走到橱柜前，拿了几个马克杯来倒茶， “尽管如此，我猜想，如果他能与那些他认为已经死亡的人面对面，那一定会让他大吃一惊。 除非他对其他事情感到惊讶? ”

带土尽量不出汗， “我不知道他有什么问题。 两个没死的保姆经营一家俱乐部没什么不对! ”

卡卡西的手停了一会儿，才在柜台上放下一个有狗图案的杯子， “ ... ... 当然没有。”

带土很高兴卡卡西同意了。

。。。。。。

——不到二十分钟，自来也又来到门口，眼里露出疯狂的神色，脸上还留着一个鞋印， “公主不是认真的，对吗？ 兽医? ”

长门不理他。 小南只是盯着他。带土张开了嘴，而卡卡西只是摇摇头，示意他们都到厨房的桌子上去。

自来也坐在那里，茫然不知所措，“我——有那么糟吗？ 妈的，孩子，妈的。”

卡卡西抬起一条懒洋洋的眉毛，透过面具啜饮着茶水， “前四个月的简明总结，是的。”

“而你，”他看着他以前的学生，“你有足够的理由什么也不做，但是你在这里。 而我——”

他们保持沉默，看着他。

“而我离开了! ” 自来也把他的脸放在他的手里，“水门会对我说什么？ 玖辛奈? ”

卡卡西紧握着他的杯子。 带土盯着桌子上迷人的木纹。

“我必须改变，我必须成为一个值得孩子去做的教父。”

“Maa，那很好，”卡卡西说：“但你不再是教父了。”

自来也抬起头，“什么? ”

卡卡西哼出来， “这个位置已经补充过了。 相反，你可以成为教母。”

“补充? 现在到底是谁? ”自来质问道。

“是我，”小南笑着说，那不是一个美好的微笑。

自来也脸色苍白，紧张地笑着把视线转回了卡卡西那边， “那么... ... 你刚才说，教母？ “

。。。。。。

诚如他所说，自来也留了下来，甚至对‘保姆俱乐部’守口如瓶

虽然这个测试是在某个人在纲手的一次上门拜访中进行的。

“感谢泥安排鸣人进入你的日程， ”奥比托说： “我想他的头可能撞得有点狠。”

鸣人从靠垫上滚下来，头撞在地板上。 由于烦躁不安而被暂时关在浴室里的自来也，是唯一一个真正感到恐慌的人。 事实上，他全速跑过整个村子去找她。

纲手拍了一下手。 “保险总比后悔好。 有人替我打掩护。 不管怎样，我可能还有另一个迟到的约会要在这里停留。”

在这个暗示下，他们能听到有人从公寓的一个秘密门进来。

“我们在后边! ”纲手大声喊道。

大蛇丸走近时，他的声音传遍了走廊， “真的，纲手，我有蛇，还有一个无可挑剔的家，我不明白你怎么能说兜会得跳蚤什么的——”

“那就别让我用传票来诊断你那该死的孩子，”她厉声回答。

自来也砰地一声打开了浴室的门，“什么——混蛋! ? ”

大蛇丸得意地笑了， “哦，那个白痴终于来了。 你们居然没告诉我，真是太不礼貌了。”

纲手恶意地回以微笑， “我知道你有多喜欢惊喜，Oro。”

“你在这儿干什么？ 你现在也偷小孩了吗? ” 自来也指责道。

“我不知道你在说什么，”大蛇丸说，背后藏着一个严肃的男孩。

“这个混蛋只是约了给一个小孩做检查， ”纲手说： “别再烦他了。”

“你也是，公主? ”

“我也是什么，自来也？ 我要给一个孩子做身体检查？ 你要向老师告状吗? ”

自来也实际上是向带土寻求帮助，这对他来说是个糟糕的选择， “你真的要让他留在这里? ”

“为什么不? ” 大蛇丸说： “我还是有理由去看鸣人的。”

“这是什么意思? ” 自来也说，声音低得危险， “如果你认为你要实验——”

“够了，你们两个，”纲手怒气冲冲地说， “还是需要我再给你开点被脚踢脸的药? ”

大蛇丸轻轻地笑了。 “他终于关心了，这真是太可爱了，纲手，”他说，口齿流畅。

带土翻了翻白眼，看着他们继续互相指责。 “你能相信他们都应该是五十多岁的成年人吗? ” 他阴谋般地对孩子们耳语。 兜用一只手捂住嘴，尽量不笑。 鸣人咧嘴一笑，把拳头塞进嘴里。

带土喊道: “如果你是鸣人的教母，请举手。”

三忍们都举起了手。

大蛇丸得意地笑着说： “好吧，这真尴尬。 ”

“你说我是教母，”自来也对带土说，听起来像是被背叛了。

“你是个教母，是的。 现在鸣人已经有将近12个教母了，”带土说。

“但我是先成为教母的那个，”大蛇丸绷着脸说。

纲手反驳道：“至少我在自来也之前就当上了教母。”。

“搞什么鬼! 在我之前每个人都是教母吗? ”自来也抱怨道。

“是~的，” 纲手和大蛇丸一起唱道。

带土和兜分享了另一个尖锐的目光，小男孩终于笑了。

。。。。。。

带土忘记了绝，足够长的时间让它咬他的屁股。

考虑到不能告诉绝关于带土的计划的新规定，晓的会议变得非常尴尬，这已经演变成不能告诉绝任何事情。

在一次极具攻击性的毫无意义的会议之后—— 希丹花了3个小时进行了一个邪神主义研讨会，令人印象深刻——带土在会议的周围，发现绝正在逼近他。

“你以为你在干什么? ”绝问道。

“嗯，我在考虑是否按大小或颜色重新组织我的武器——”

“没有，你跟他们说了什么? ”绝追问道。

“我跟他们说了什么? ” 哎呀，绝太急进了。

“他们知道些什么，你透露了什么? ”

“没什么，真的吗？ 没什么重要的。” 他的名字和生命并不重要，对吧？ “一切都很好。”带土的胸口开始发痒。

“别装傻了！ 这是什么？ 你要放弃我们的计划吗? 我们这么努力的目标是什么? ”

“当然不是。 我还在按计划行事! ” 算是吧。 也不尽然。 在过去的三个月里，带土可能一直在刻意回避这个问题。 他还想这么做吗？ 他认为他想，他总是能最终实现这个目标，但是后来... 自从纪念碑..。

“你什么也没做！ 你以为我不会发现吗？ 这就是你想要的吗？ 你想让她失望吗? ”

带土眨了眨眼。

琳想要什么？

“嗯，她可能会想——”一瞬间，带土从手掌上拿出一把刀，砍下了绝的头。 或者他的整个身体没有痉挛，没有被冻僵，他的心脏在他的胸腔里疯狂地跳动的话，他会这么做。

他的心上有一个封印。

该死。

绝赞叹道。 “如此缺乏忠诚。 我的心都碎了。 或者你的，实际上，”他一边说，一边用带着查克拉的光芒的手按在带土的胸前。

带土倒在地上，心脏砰砰地跳着，动弹不得，什么也做不了。 “他妈的... 妈的... ”

“老大! ” 显然，他们并不像绝所想的那样偏远。 鬼鲛跑向带土，长门紧随其后。鬼鲛向绝挥了一下倒，绝退回来，溜进了洞穴的深处。 “老大！ 他做了什么? ” 

带土大口喘气，指着自己的心脏，在视线开始模糊时，他试图用手势击打心脏。

不过，鬼鲛一定是猜字游戏的高手，因为他只是说了一句“明白了” ，就抬起了拳头。

带土发出咯咯声。

“等等，”长门说：“这真的是最好的—— ”

“这会很痛，”鬼鲛说，甚至听起来有点抱歉。

因为这确实很痛。

非常痛。

。。。。。。

因为确实很疼，很疼。——“带土。”

他听到有人在他头顶上喊他的名字。

“带土。”

嘿，他熟悉那个声音，他太熟悉那个声音了。

该死，带土可能已经死了。

他慢慢地坐起来，看着着他的朋友，他的初恋，他为之付出一切的人， “琳? ”

“对，是我。” 琳笑了... ... 然后一拳打在带土的脸上。

“玖辛奈向你问好，”她一边说一边弯曲着手。

“啊，”带土回答道。 他小心翼翼地摸摸他颤动的鼻子， “我... ... 噢，我活该，”他说。

“我不反对。 我一直在观察你。 你在想什么，带土? ” 琳皱起了眉头。 

带土一直在想什么？ 他闭上眼睛的时候总是能看见吗？ “我看着你死去，看着卡卡西被迫杀死你。 如果能再见到你，我愿意付出一切，在这个世界上，你们都不用受苦。”

“但那不会是真正的我们。那不是真的，”琳强调道：“你知道那不是真的。”

带土保持沉默。 从琳那里听到这个消息... ... 他再也不能否认了。

她继续说，“而且，你被绝骗了，带土。 这个计划不会拯救任何东西。 这会害死地球上所有的人。”

啊，哎呀。

“你希望这样吗？ 是有苦难，没错，但是这个世界还是有很多美好的东西，带土。 值得为之奋斗的时刻。 值得留下来的人。”

带土情不自禁地想起了卡卡西和鸣人。 鸣人笑着，试着说出他的第一句话。 卡卡西温柔地微笑着，有时候看着带土，仿佛他相信自己是真实存在的，仿佛自己是某种珍贵的东西。

琳笑着说: “看到了吗? 在内心深处，你已经知道了。”

带土不配得到她的微笑。 他低头看着自己的手， “我很抱歉，琳。”

她的微笑变得悲伤起来。 “至少还有这一点。 没事的。 只要... 陪在 卡卡西和鸣人身边。 为这个世界做点好事。 走出去，变得更好。” 然后她瞪了带土一眼，“你敢再这么早来! ”

带土皱起眉头，强调地点点头。 “别担心。 这次我打算迟到了。” 然后他停顿了一下，回忆起琳之前说的话。 “等等，你一直在监视我？ 卡卡西也是吗？ 你希望看到什么? ” 他开玩笑地对琳抛媚眼。

“带土! ” 她笑了，仿佛被吓了一跳，然后轻轻地拍了拍他的胳膊。 “不要这么古怪！ 现在，让我们帮助长门把你从这里弄出去，”她说，她的手指发出绿光。

带土终于也微笑了。他可以做到的。它可以为卡卡西，鸣人，还有琳修正这一切。

哪怕他需要把世界烧毁然后建立个新的。

。。。。。。

“噢，”带土嘶嘶地说，当他回到生命的土地，感觉他的胸部逐渐自我愈合了起来。 真恶心。

鬼鲛俯下身子，把头歪向一边。 “哦，你又活过来了，”他说，一如既往地兴高采烈。 长门靠在鬼鲛身上，微微一笑，眼睛因为轮回眼的压力而闭上了。

“是的。 谢谢你们两位的帮助，”带土直挺挺地坐起来，气喘吁吁地说。

鬼鲛把他拉起来， “从来没有人因为在别人胸口上打了一个洞而感谢过他。”

“生活充满了惊喜，”带土面无表情地说。

鬼鲛笑了一下。 “看起来是这样。” 然后他开门见山地说：“绝逃跑了。”

操。“操！”

“不管怎样，他为什么要杀你? ”

“他... ... 他在整件事情上撒了谎，鬼鲛，”带土说，省略了他死去的朋友不得不告诉他的事实。

鬼鲛的表情僵化了。

长门咳嗽了一声， “因此，看来我们对于晓组织的优先权并不一致。”

带土和鬼鲛面面相觑。

“但至少，”长门继续说道：“现在我们知道那东西真正优先考虑的是什么: 不是我们。”

“是的。 他可能没走多远。 但是你可能想检查一下你的男朋友，以防万一，”鬼鲛补充说。

“卡卡西不是我的男朋友，”带土自动纠正道。

“哦，对了。 你可能想去看看你最好的朋友，很明显你爱上他了。” 长门努力不笑。

带土尽可能用力地叹了一口气，但并没有否认。 他过于担心他最好的朋友，他显然，痛苦地爱上了对方。

。。。。。。

“你去哪儿了? ” 当带土进入公寓的时候，卡卡西冲过来抓住了他， “你的朋友们一直来看我，发生什么事了吗? ”

“卡卡西! ”带土如释重负地说： “你和鸣人没事吧? ”

“你呢? 你没告诉我你要去哪儿。”

“哦，你知道，只是去处理一件事情，”并且有点死在过程中，但无论如何这都发生了。

“差不多死了是什么意思？ ”卡卡西近乎歇斯底里地说。

卡卡西紧紧地抓住了带土。 “如果不是呢？ 你本来可能永远地死去，然后再次离开，而我却不能——”卡卡西把自己的话切断了。

“不能... ... ? ”带土问，完全不知所措。

“我——”卡卡西停顿了一下。 然后，他沮丧地咆哮了一声，拉下面具，把嘴唇贴在带土的嘴唇上。

哦哦。

带土斜着头，让卡卡西深深地吻着。带土以前从未吻过任何人。 而且他以前肯定从来没有和他最好的朋友疯狂地亲热过。 带土痛苦地意识到自己缺乏经验，因为他让卡卡西领先。 卡卡西似乎并不介意，他用过于锋利的牙齿舔舐着带土的左下颌线，亲吻着他的脖子。 与此同时，卡卡西的手指一直恭敬地抚摸着他脸上伤痕累累的右半边和身体。

卡卡西... 他想要带土。

然后他把带土推到墙上，抓住他的屁股，把他们的胯部贴在一起。

好吧，哇，卡卡西真的很想要带土。

“床? ”他气喘吁吁地对着带土的耳朵说。

当然。

。。。。。。

“我不敢相信你只是在你的面具下藏了一颗痣，”带土后来说，当时他们正一起躺在卡卡西凌乱的床上。

“我什么时候说过我在隐瞒什么? ” 卡卡西一边玩弄着带土的头发，一边被逗乐了。

“一个可爱的痣，”带土继续说：“一个该死的美人痣。”

“你为什么这么在意这件事。”

“把它放进忍者手册的书里: 美人痣 · 卡卡西。”

“我后悔吻了你。”

“不，你爱我，”带土开玩笑说。

卡卡西沉默了太久。

“ ... ... 我想是的，” 卡卡西最后困惑地说。

“你——真的吗? ”带土问。

“是的。”

带土认为他混乱了，从来没有人爱过他。 也许卡卡西只是因为太混乱而爱上了他。

“ ... ... 我想我也爱你，”带土说。

也许两个混蛋在一起就等于一个不混蛋的人。 带土对卡卡西的要求更严格了。 为了拥有这些... ... 似乎值得留下来。

。。。。。。

带土后来心不在焉地想: “我不知道琳是否看到我们做爱了。”

。。。。。。

由于绝在逃，当卡卡西和鸣人去他的母亲俱乐部时，晓开始每周在公寓里秘密会面。

“我只是不认为我们需要花这么多钱在名牌剃须刀当普通的就可以了，” 角都说。

飞段嗤之以鼻， “那些普通的东西连面包都切不开，更别说股骨了! ”

“好吧，也许如果你真的正确地使用它——”

有人敲门。 带土向外望去。 是... 止水？ 和小鼬？

止水又敲了敲门， “嘿，我知道你在里面！ 美琴说卡卡西在和别人约会，他的神秘男友会在家! ”

“我们该拿他怎么办? ”小南问。

“我们可以在他有机会尖叫之前杀了他，”角都建议道。

哇。 “不，只是我的家人。 我来处理。” 带土打开门，把他的堂弟们领了进来， “够了。 你不仅把我所有的秘密都告诉了白痴卡卡西，还把我们所有的生意都告诉了邻居？ 你到底是什么样的忍者，止水? ”

当他和鼬走进来的时候，止水哼了一下。 “是啊，如果你真的在五分钟之内开门的话，你的秘密就会少一些——”他似乎突然注意到自己在和谁说话， “我靠! ”

“脏话，”鼬说。

止水用手捂住鼬的耳朵， ”天啊，你怎么还活着”

带土耸耸肩， “哦，你知道的。 那块大石头不太适合我，斑枯萎的外壳把我关在一个山洞里一年，他把植物嫁接到我身上。”

“请告诉我你是在开玩笑。”

带土盯着他。

“ ... ... 哇。 这些人是谁? 你们都是叛忍吗? ” 止水尖叫道。

“我们是一个保姆俱乐部， ” 蝎平淡的说。

止水看了看晓，然后又看了看带土，表示怀疑， ”这是一堆胡说... ”

“我想加入俱乐部，”鼬打断道。

带土眨了眨眼， “呃，我觉得这不是个好主意。”

“我有经验。 我一直在帮助我的弟弟佐助。”。

止水试图和他的小表弟讲道理， “鼬，真的，我不认为这个俱乐部实际上是——”

“我想加入俱乐部，”鼬放下他的王牌，“或者我告诉母亲你把我扔进池塘过。”

带土和止水脸色苍白。 美琴阿姨决不能知道那天的事。

。。。。。。

五岁的鼬现在是一个晓的官方成员——绝对不是。 他们给他做了一件小外套和所有的东西。 这个男孩带着他的小弟弟到处走，骄傲地穿着它。 更进一步，他把孩子们举到自己的肩膀上，让他们旋转起来，而止水只差几秒钟就死于心脏病。

飞段和角都在角落里笑得很开心。


	3. 第三章

如果琳希望奥比托变得更好，他会变得更好。 他会拖着世界上的其他人们，哪怕他们边踢边哭，带往一个更加光明的未来。

他还欠了鬼鲛的钱，因为他在几乎所有的事情上都被骗了之后还留在这里。 有机会给带土的心脏来一拳可能有助于缓解怨恨。

所以如果带土不能管理一个没有谎言的世界，他可以尝试一个村子。 为什么不和雾忍村试试呢？

(带土可能还记得他把水影仍然用幻术控制着。 哎呀。)

“嘿，鬼鲛，”带土说：“你觉得和我一起去拜访雾忍村怎么样? ”

“好像那是我最不想做的事情，”鬼鲛毫不犹豫地说。

带土停顿了一下，然后问道: “ ... ... 你还会这么做吗? ”

“你为什么要我去雾忍村? ”

“嗯，我们最初的计划可能是失败的，但这并不意味着我们必须完全放弃其背后的理念。 我们可以让世界变得更美好，但我们要从小事做起。” 带土挥了挥手， “没有谎言的村子。”

鬼鲛给了带土一个冷漠的眼神。

带土举起双手，“这次是真的! ”

鬼鲛切入要害， “你不是还有幻术下的水影吗？ 你打算怎么处理这件事? ”

带土做了个鬼脸，“解开幻术，跑路? ”

“这听起来是个糟糕的计划。”

尽管如此，鬼鲛最终还是同意追随带土。 他们来到水影的家里，在他附近闲逛。

“我不认为有任何方法可以温和地做到这一点。” 带土咕哝着。 除非... ”等等。 我有个主意。” 带土不得不极力歪曲事实。 再来一次。 “请不要因为这个杀了我，”他补充说。

“没有承诺，”鬼鲛说。 好吧。 至少带土可以相信他是诚实的。

“首先，留在矢仓附近。 第二，把你的护额给我。”

鬼鲛把它从他头上扯下来，同时问道，”你打算怎么处理—嘿! ”

带土从他手中抢过护额，跑到房间的另一边，立刻把它扔进了神威。 再见了，叛忍的证据。

然后，带土在鬼鲛跑过来把他的头像核桃一样碾碎前急忙解开了幻术。 失仓眨了几下眼睛，迷惑地摇晃着脑袋，然后他的视线在鬼鲛身上变得清晰起来。 由于人柱力的查克拉的暴涨，空气变得沉闷。

“你... ... ”鬼鲛谦卑地说：“是你一直把我按在幻术下面的吗? ”

鬼鲛眨了眨眼睛，简单地说: “不。”

“是的，他肯定没有做过这件事，他叫干柿鬼鲛，他是站在你这边的! ” 带土从房间的另一边喊道。

矢仓直起身来，压迫性的查克拉渐渐消失， “好吧。 如果不是你，那你认为是谁干的? ”

鬼鲛瞥了一眼带土，“那是——”

“事实上，它是宇智波斑干的。” 带土打断了他。 这不是谎言，毕竟他当时用的是这个名字。 鬼鲛对带土皱眉警告，但失仓吃了一惊。

“什么？ 宇智波斑? ” 失仓震惊地说： “他不是死了吗? ”

“他现在已经死了，而且将一直死下去，”带土说。 可能吧。 希望如此。 也许吧。

(带土真的应该在某个时候解决掉绝。)

“ ... ... 所以我解开了它，你自由了，结束了! ” 带土说完了。

“也许是这样，但是，”失仓握紧了他的手，“还有很多事情要做。我得看看在我改变的状态下都做了些什么，还有谁受到了影响。”

“控制你的公众形象可能是一个好的开始。 你有点像个混蛋，”带土回避道。

“考虑到猖獗的腐败和种族灭绝的言论，这完全是一个轻描淡写的说法，”鬼鲛说，对带土的废话不以为然。 失仓开始看起来吓坏了，他周围的压迫气氛又一次升起。

“但是，嘿，”带土说，积极的分散注意力，“你仍然有一个人知道你的全部真相。 这里的鬼鲛是非常诚实和杀死叛徒的。”

失仓转过头来看着鬼鲛。 他的目光停留了太长时间。 “是吗? ” 他越来越感兴趣地问道。

鬼鲛笑了，害羞地说：“我确实喜欢杀死那些欺骗我的人。”

“他确实是，”带上插嘴说： “我第一手就知道! ” 或者更像是拳头还有胸部。

“你会怎么对付一个人柱力? ” 失仓问道，朝向鬼鲛走了一步。

鬼鲛转动着他的肩膀，“我想我没问题。”

“他们叫他无尾的尾兽! ” 带土补充道，尽管他感觉自己被忽视了。

失仓走近鬼鲛，眼睛里充满了火焰。 “你看起来确实像是真的可以和我打一架。” 他欣赏地抚摸着鬼鲛的一只手臂， “我喜欢鲨鱼人的这种风格。”

“我不介意打架，”鬼鲛笑着说。 “我可以给你看鲛肌。”

”你真大方，虽然那不是我唯一想要的剑—— ”

带土大声咳嗽， “那么！ 你还需要我留在这儿吗，还是... ... ”

当他转身看着带土时，他脸上泛起了可怕的紫色，“我真的希望你现在就走。”

“明白了。” 带土以人类最快的速度旋转着进入神威。 他晚些时候会来看看的。 很久很久以后。

有了这个，幻术被解除了，鬼鲛不知道和水影发生了什么，雾忍村会变得很好。

可能吧。 琳会说这是很好的努力，对吗？ 重要的是带土尝试了，他对自己说。

但是，带土沉思着，说到人柱力...

。。。。。。

第二天，带土悄悄地走到小南身边，说: “我想我们应该重新考虑一下关于人柱力的想法。”

“解释一下，”她说。

“我说的不是牺牲，我说的是招募。 避难所。 他们因为某些基本上被强加于他们身上的东西而受到相当可怕的对待。 其中一半还只是孩子。”

小南的表情没有改变，等待着带土继续。

“还有一个是鸣人的年龄，”带土插话道， “我们或许可以先去找他。”

“你让我帮你绑架一个孩子”这不是问题。

“准确来说，是的，”带土承认，“但我认为这是从虐待的环境中解放出来。”

“你和卡卡西谈过这件事吗? ”

“什么? ” 为什么带土会把晓的计划告诉卡卡西？

“如果想要更多的孩子，大多数夫妻都是一起做决定的，”小南慢吞吞地说，就像带土是个该死的白痴一样。

他根本不知道她在说什么，” 但你会帮我绑架那个孩子，对吧? ”

。。。。。。

带土是个白痴。

绑架本身进行得很顺利。 直到带土回到神威，低头看着一个脾气暴躁的一岁小孩我爱罗，他才意识到自己到底做了什么。 必须有人抚养他，而带土基本上是自愿的。

“啊，该死。”

他试图悄悄地溜回公寓，一个古怪的孩子用沙子戳他，这时卡卡西冲出了他们的卧室，瞄准了他们。

“那是个婴儿吗? ”卡卡西故意面无表情地说。

“啊，”带土聪明地说。 我爱罗用沙子戳他的脸颊。

“那是... ... 风影的儿子吗? ”

“是的，但他也是一尾的人柱力。”

卡卡西狠狠地瞪了带土一眼。

带土几乎没有退缩。“ ... 惊讶吗? ”

“你在开玩笑吗？ 你不能到处绑架人质，等等。” 卡卡西停了一下，抬起他的苦无，用写轮眼看着我爱罗。 过了一会儿，卡卡西说: “他的封印看起来不对劲。 它... ... 不完整。”

带我低头看着我爱罗，“怎么个不完整法? ”

“如果我正确地看待这个问题，它会导致有尾野兽的查克拉漏入他的系统，最终可能会在身体或精神上动荡，如果现在还没有的话。”

“你能修好它? ”

“可能吧。 我已经仔细研究了鸣人的封印，我可以做出一些东西来。”

“那么... ... ”带土问道：“我们能留下他吗? ”

“我今晚没心情制造国际事件。”

“ ... ... 你还想吃点别的吗? ”

“你睡在沙发上。”

这是带土应得的。

。。。。。。

我爱罗是一个非常害羞和易怒的孩子。 他的睡眠时间对于其他的孩子来说也是一个令人担忧的数字，但是由于那只半成形的封印，他显然有一年的睡眠需要补充。 如果纲手不是太担心，带土也不会担心。

带土确实担心我爱罗在木叶被发现和认出，但卡卡西的妈妈俱乐部拯救了情况。

“他们散布谣言说我们在死亡森林里发现了他，在那里他被巨大的浣熊养大，”卡卡西在一次会面后说。

“人们相信吗? ”带土疑惑地问道。

“人们相信很多东西，”卡卡西回答道，语气奇怪地尖锐。

带土只是觉得他还在为“我忘了告诉我男朋友我要带个新孩子回家”这件事生气。

生一个会对沙子发脾气的孩子也是一个挑战。 洗浴这孩子也需要战术计划。

“你可以给他洗灰尘浴，就像南美栗鼠一样，”蝎说，他凝视着原来的浴室。

带土把一把填缝枪塞进了木偶师的手里， “在卡卡西回家之前帮我把这个修好。”

从好的方面看，鸣人和我爱罗彼此相爱。 他们变成了一对形影不离的伴侣。 卡卡西试图否认，但是他也完全被迷住了。 带土不止一次看到卡卡西在客厅里和咯咯笑着的我爱罗跳舞。 而我爱罗，则屈尊只被卡卡西拥有。 我爱罗还没有原谅带土那次笨拙的洗澡尝试。 带土无法相信一个在认知发展早期的人会怀恨那么多个星期，但是现在他却被一个婴儿冷落了。 至少鸣人还喜欢带土，不过鸣人喜欢每个人。

然而，最重要的是，卡卡西最终允许带土回到卧室。

带土不得不承认: 现实生活还不错。

。。。。。。

带土突然想起他应该抽出时间来对付绝。 还有那个混蛋团藏，他现在正在阻挠木叶和雾忍村之间潜在的和平条约。 如果搞定这些，这将是给鬼鲛和失仓的一个不错的结婚礼物。

。。。。。。

对付团藏的计划不是别人，正是大蛇丸，因为他是个戏剧化的混蛋。 带土立即同意了，因为这种戏剧性的混蛋的计划对于任何宇智波来说都是绝对吸引人的。

这一定是美琴如何设法发现它并加入的原因。

“为了玖辛奈，”她坚决地对带土说。

“嗯，”带土同意地有点太大声了。

“也许你和你的家人可以在你停止装死后过来吃晚饭，”她补充说：“鼬喜欢看到你和你的小俱乐部。”

事后看来，说服小南和长门加入其中也同样容易。

带土去雨之国拜访他们， “嘿，小南，大蛇丸想要——哦，这是谁? ”

一个绿头发的小女孩微笑着从小南身后偷看。 “嗨! ” 她挥挥手说。 带土也挥了挥手。

“这是枫，我们收养了她，”长门说，从来没有听起来这么骄傲过。 他身上还沾满了亮片。

“恭喜你有了孩子，这是什么时候发生的? ”带土问。

”小南提到了你跑到风之国的越轨行为还有你的人柱力的主意... ”

“所以我们讨论了一下，去了趟泷之国，所以就是现在这样了。”小南微笑着说，她的手指穿过长门的手。

长门回以微笑， “是的。 真正关心孩子，不顾生活的痛苦向他们展示爱，让我们的后代变得更好... ... 也许这才是通往和平的真正道路。”

“弥彦会喜欢的，”小南说，她的脸柔软和温暖，她靠在她的伴侣身上。

“是啊，”带土说，“想象一下，如果团藏从未协助安排与半藏一起密谋杀死他并摧毁晓，你会在哪里。”

他们都转过身来看着他。

“ ... ... 我没有告诉你吗? ”带土问。

“不，”小南冷淡地说，“不，你没有。”

。。。。。。

鼬得到了非常重要的作用，在计划期间帮助止水照顾孩子。

“好吧，我想我可以照看他们几个小时。 这能有多难? ” 止水问道。

带土尴尬地咳嗽起来。

公寓很快就变成了一个疯人院，晓跑来跑去，沙子已经到处都是了。 鼬拒绝让任何人抱住佐助。 角都不小心把几条毒蛇‘宠物’从 大蛇丸的藏身处放了出来。 所有的孩子都坐在餐桌中央玩坐好，然后他们花了紧张地30分钟猎蛇。 当小南和长门终于和枫一起到达时，鸣人无缘无故地高兴地尖叫着。

“我们来玩吧! ” 枫说着，跑向一个备受折磨的止水勉强，她的手上开始掉下闪闪发光的东西。 兜从他现在躲藏在沙发后面的地方观察着，着了迷。

“不，枫，闪粉是一种户外活动，你知道，如果可以的话，不要在室内这样做。” 小南责备道。 然后她停顿了一下，又补充说: “但是你可以在他每次说脏话的时候用闪闪发光的东西砸他，”她说。

“什么? ” 止水尖叫着，指着飞段说: “他怎么了？ 他说的每一个字都是脏话! ”

“我他妈的愿意，”飞段亲切地同意了。

“如果他来访，比起每隔十分钟，我不想每隔两分钟就要用吸尘器。 此外，这个组织中应该有人成为一个好的榜样。”

“什么——”

“很高兴你同意，”小南幸福得说。

“ ... ... 我想我只是不小心加入了你们的非恐怖主义活动，”止水淡淡地对带土说。 带土同情地拍拍他的肩膀。

“你也想要一件外套吗，止水? ”鼬问。

“我还是算了吧，”止水痛苦地说。

。。。。。。

一个小时后，带土用他最强壮的忍术盖住了参与者，然后躲在火影办公室的角落里，等待大家就位。

大蛇丸开始了。 他轻快地走进火影的办公室，好像他从来没有被流放过一样，让猿飞和团藏大吃一惊。

“哦，天哪，我打扰到你们了吗? ”大蛇丸假装关切地问道。

“大蛇丸，”猿飞庄重地说。

“你一个人走进木叶，你这么傲慢吗? ” 团藏问道。

“你说我傲慢? ” 大蛇丸嘲笑地问道： “我亲爱的老师是不是很想知道你的手笔。”

“没关系。 你很快就会被处理掉，”团藏说着，启动了安全封印。

有那么一会儿，什么也没发生。 接着，墙上突然出现了一道反封条，几只暗部的忍者像困惑的鸟儿一样，头朝着锁着的窗户猛撞。

大蛇丸得意地笑了，眼睛没有离开他的目标， “我不想被打扰。”

因此，当然，这扇门突然打开，揭示了另外两个三忍。

“惊呼！ 大蛇丸！ 你在这儿干什么? ” 自来也过于戏剧化地喊道。 虽然她的眼睛在抽搐，但是纲手还是板着脸。

猿飞的眉毛扬了一下。 团藏似乎没有注意到。

“啊，自来也，纲手，”大蛇丸说：“我只是在纠正我们亲爱的老师的疏忽。”

“纠正? ”猿飞问道：“那会是什么? ”

“老师，”大蛇丸一边把头歪向一边一边责备道：“你不会真的以为团藏会因为你的要求而解散根吧。”

团藏打断道：“你真的在为这个疯子的胡言乱语找乐子吗？ 是谁拿我们村子的人做实验? ”

“谁说我还是那个疯子呢? ” 大蛇丸向他发起挑战， “人会改变，会找到生活的新方向。 也许我已经... ... 改过自新了。”

纲手用咳嗽着掩盖住了笑声，猿飞完全不相信地看着他。

大蛇丸继续说道，并没有被吓倒，“不管怎样，团藏还策划了那些实验，我有证据证明这一点，”他把一份文件扔在了原地的桌子上。 “这些是我的实验文件的复印件，以及与他和根之间的通信。”

团藏嗤之以鼻，“我们怎么能相信这些伪造品呢? ”

“如果我们的情报证实了这一点，你就可以这么做，”自来也放弃了自己的行为。

纲手微笑着，嘴角微微翘起，“哦，比如说，医疗记录和死亡证明都不合理，然后把它们和我的秘密备份进行比较。 这可能会非常暴露。”

“那么，你和大蛇丸是一伙的？ 你们都是叛徒! ” 团藏喊道。

自来也哼了一声。

。。。。。。

自来也哼了一声， “是啊，那个背着火影和根搞在一起的混蛋说的。”

带土解开幻术，把其他人一个接一个地显现出来，因为他们需要指控团藏。

“他站在半藏那边。 他对弥彦的死负有责任，”当小南冷眼旁观时，长门嘶嘶地说。

“他把九尾的袭击全部推在了宇智波身上! ” 美琴大声说出来，怒不可遏。

“他要我杀死三代目，”卡卡西喊道， “我真的告发了他，但是团藏不知怎么的还在这里，而没有在审讯部腐烂。”

“等等，你说真的? ” 带土问道： “你从来没有告诉过我。”

纲手转身盯着她以前的老师， “怎么回事，老师? ”

团藏试图逃跑，但是其余的晓的成员堵住了出口。

“放弃吧，团藏，”自来也说： “我们已经抓到你的把柄了。”

“你们都疯了吗? ” 团藏问道， “与这些恐怖分子合作？ 这些叛忍想要破坏我们的村庄? ” 他转向猿飞， “你还不明白吗，猿飞？ 我所做的一切都是为了木叶! ”

“但代价是什么呢，团藏? ”猿飞脸色苍白地说。

“代价? 为了防止像他们这样的恐怖组织! ”

“我不知道他在说什么，”带土直截了当地撒谎。

“是的，老师，”自来也说：“这些家伙只是一群保姆。”

“保姆? ” 团藏喊道: “这些是晓组织——晓啊! ”

美琴冲上前，用她的剑刺穿了团藏的脸。 他倒在一堆不体面的东西中死了。 “够了，”她说。 她对带土眨了眨眼。

飞段低声吹了一声口哨，“很好。”

“哦... ... 就这样了? ”蝎问。

“我没有杀死任何东西，”角都抱怨道。 另一个忍者喃喃地表示同意。 猿飞静静地坐在书桌前，脸色苍白如纸。

带土有一个冲动的想法。 既然大家都在这里，已经渴望战斗，为什么不去找...

。。。。。。

卡卡西在说: “等等，带土去哪儿了? ” 的时候，带土经由神威回到了火影的办公室，后面跟着一个咆哮的绝。

“快，杀了它! ”带土尖叫道。

“那是什么鬼东西? ” 当纲手把一整个书架扔向绝时，她大声喊道。

卡卡西的手在闪电中发亮，他猛地穿过绝的侧面，而飞段则从头顶用镰刀猛击。 在蝎和角都进攻的时候，绝退后，在重建自己。

“美琴! ” 带土大声叫道，以引起她的注意。 她看了他一眼，点了点头。 美琴和带土一起发挥了他们最强的火忍术，最终在一列火焰中抓住了绝。

“妈妈，对不起! ” 绝在被烧焦的时候大声喊道， “我不能把你从你的月球监狱里解救出来! ”

“真让我伤心，”带土讽刺地说。

绝看起来已经死了，但是带土为了确保万无一失再次点燃了灰烬。

“这些都是为了他|妈的妈妈? ”飞段惊骇地问道。

“他的母亲，”角都重复道，同样惊骇， “不是为了钱，也不是为了别的。”

神经紧张的美琴——写轮眼在眼中旋转着——露出牙齿对他们说: “这有什么不好? ”

飞段和角都迅速转移了视线。

大蛇丸若有所思地问: “他说的月球监狱是什么意思? 月球? ”

“可能是什么乱七八糟的东西，比如外星人。” 纲手说：“奶奶有一些疯狂的故事。”

一阵不安的沉默。

猿飞趁此机会调查了一下他办公室里发生的大屠杀，他脱下帽子，“就是这样。 我受够了。”

“受够了? 那么谁会——”

“随便挑一个，谁在乎呢。” 他把帽子放在桌子上，走出办公室门，经过一个助手。

“呃，先生，你要去哪儿? ”

“我他|妈的要去喝醉了，和我儿子和好! ” 猿飞越过肩膀喊道。

其余的忍者笨拙地站在火影的办公室里，围着团藏的尸体和绝冒着烟的骨灰转圈。

“嗯，那么谁将成为火影呢? ”

“不是我，”纲手和自来也同时说。

“我想当火影，”大蛇丸说。

纲手说: “如果你表现好的话，以后再说吧。”。

“准确来将，我已经在领导雨忍村了，”长门道歉地说。小南耸了耸肩。

卡卡西看着带土， “我知道你想当火影，但是——”

“是的。 首先，我可能需要让人们慢慢接受我还活着这个事实。” 作为两个孩子的养父，同时还要经营晓组织，他已经有了一大堆工作。

飞段大声说：“我可以——”

“不行，”每个人都喊道。

“真是的，” 美琴终于生气了，他拿起帽子，绕着桌子走了一圈，坐了下来。

“我现在是火影了，”她说。

。。。。。。

就是这样。

。。。。。。

大约在鸣人五岁生日的时候，带土终于承认他管理着一个类似恐怖组织的组织。

“我知道，”卡卡西说。

“你知道? ”

“我只是觉得这么坚持‘保姆俱乐部’ 的你很有趣。 你以为我认不出S级叛忍吗？ 晓组织？ 我知道。 我知道你在所有大国家都安排了和平协议，把其他的人柱力交给了雾忍村和雨忍村，还有大蛇丸参加了我们的乔迁派对。”

”哦”带土不知道该说什么。

“我不在乎。 没关系。” 卡卡西睁开双眼看着带土， “你还是回来了。 你回到了我身边，带土。”

“卡卡西... ... ”

“此外，你绝对是我见过的最差劲的骗子，”卡卡西亲吻带土的嘴角，深情地说道。

带土傻傻地笑着， “也许是你太了解我了。”

卡卡西又吻了几下他的脸。 “嗯，我知道，我可爱的爱哭鬼。”

“我愿意为你做任何事情，你这个长着美人脸的混蛋。” 带土把身体靠近了卡卡西。

“对于你现在能为我做些什么，我有几个想法。” 卡卡西低声对带土耳语道: “我去穿上厨房的围裙，怎么样? ”

“我会找人照看孩子的，”带土表示。

。。。。。。

这一切都因为愚蠢的白痴卡卡西而分崩离析，但它又重新走到了一起。

带土很高兴他留下了。

。。。。。。

很久很久以后，在死后的世界:

“带土，为什么玖辛奈朝你跑来，好像要杀了你一样? ”

“哦，操，卡卡西，我忘了告诉你一些事情——”


End file.
